Szablon:News/archiwum6
25px Archiwum newsów 2009 Luty right|120px *Marchisio: Najważniejszy okres :Sześć punktów zarobił Juventus dzięki bramkom Claudio Marchisio - po decydującej z Fiorentiną młody pomocnik trafił wczoraj, dzięki czemu Stara Dama pokonała Napoli. 23-latek myśli już jednak o najważniejszym okresie sezonu. "Przed nami 10 najważniejszych dni, ale również dla Interu i Romy. Przed nami mecze na trzech frontach, co potwierdza, że jesteśmy naprawdę dobrą drużyną. Cieszę się ze zdobycia mojej drugiej bramki, bo to dzięki niej ponownie zgarnęliśmy komplet punktów, teraz w pojedynku z Napoli, które szczególnie w drugiej połowie sprawiło nam wiele problemów. W pierwszej odsłonie to my przeważaliśmy, stworzyliśmy sobie wiele okazji, ale nie byliśmy w stanie zamienić ich na bramkę. Świetne ekipy muszą umieć z miejsca zmienić nastawienie - po porażce z Chelsea wiedzieliśmy, jak zareagować." *Molinaro: Myślmy o Lazio :Dla Cristiana Molinaro wczorajszy mecz był trzecim w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Mimo to obrońca Juventusu zaraz po końcowym gwizdku przekonywał, że drużyna już powinna myśleć wyłącznie o kolejnym pojedynku w Pucharze Włoch. "Wczorajsze zwycięstwo jest bardzo cenne, szczególnie dla mnie, ponieważ urodziłem się w Cilento, ale w tej chwili musimy już koncentrować się na wtorkowym spotkaniu pucharowym, a nie rozważać możliwe zmiany w tabeli ligowej i wyniki przeciwników. Przed nami trudny występ przeciwko Lazio, rozpoczynający serię spotkań, w których musimy zagrać na 100%." right|120px *Ranieri: Udana pierwsza połowa :Claudio Ranieri udzielił wywiadu po spotkaniu z Napoli, które Juventus wygrał 1-0, choć poruszył również kwestię rewanżowego spotkania z Chelsea Londyn. "To było ważne, by wygrać po meczu w Lidze Mistrzów, gdzie determinacja i koncentracja są zupełnie inne. Zawodnicy rozegrali znakomitą pierwszą połowę, ale później Napoli rzuciło wszystkie siły, by odmienić losy spotkania, choć Gigi Buffon i tak nie miał zbyt wiele pracy. Nie było łatwo, bo gości skrócili grę i próbowali nas skontrować, szczęśliwie bramka padła tuż przed przerwą." Sebastian Giovinco zastąpił na lewym skrzydle Pavla Nedveda, ale decyzję o jego zmianie za Hasana Salihamidzica kibice skwitowali gwizdami. "W tym sezonie Gio gra na tej pozycji w ustawieniu 4-4-2. Czasami, gdy brakuje mi napastników, ustawiam go bardziej centralnie, czyli tam, gdzie teoretycznie radzi sobie najlepiej, ale Nedved potrzebował odpoczynku, dlatego postanowiłem wystawić Sebastiana. Z upływem czasu wolałem zostawić na boisku Marco Marchionnego, który doświadczeniem dobrze wspierał napastników, i wprowadzić Amauriego." Marchisio był jednym z bohaterów spotkania, co dostrzegł również Tinkerman. "W tym roku widzę, że praktycznie wszyscy zawodnicy mają swój udział w wynikach Juve. Jesteśmy teraz tu dzięki całej drużynie, a szczególnie tym nowym piłkarzom, którzy zastąpili kontuzjowanych i dziękuję im za ich poświęcenie. Marchisio i Poulsen dziś się bardzo napracowali rozbijając kolejne ataki Napoli. Naprawdę świetnie wspierali obrońców, całkowicie wyłączając Lavezziego." Niestety, Nicola Legrottaglie musiał opuścić boisko z powodu urazu. "Legrottaglie powiedział, że skręcił nogę w kolanie. Jutro zrobimy odpowiednie badania, ale miejmy nadzieję, że to nic poważnego, choć zawodnik poprosił o zmianę. Inter gra z Romą? Dla dobra futbolu będę kibicował rzymianom!" Rywal Juve z Ligi Mistrzów, Chelsea, długo męczyła się z Wigan, zdobywając decydującą bramkę już w doliczonym czasie gry. "Nie przywiązuję do tego zbytniej wagi. Chelsea to świetna ekipa, która ostatnią Ligę Mistrzów przegrała dopiero po karnych. Tym razem są również kandydatem do końcowego triumfu. My natomiast z pokorą podejdziemy do rewanżu, wiemy, jak ciężko będzie, ale porażka 0-1 nie jest niespodzianką ani wielkim rozczarowaniem. Musimy zagrać na pełnych obrotach i opuszczać boisko z głowami podniesionymi wysoko." *Juventus - SSC Napoli 1-0 :W ramach 26. kolejki Serie A Juventus pokonał na własnym stadionie drużynę Napoli 1-0. Gola na wagę zwycięstwa strzelił w 44. minucie Claudio Marchisio - po strzale z dystansu piłka odbiła się rykoszetem od zawodnika gości totalnie myląc bramkarza i wpadła do bramki. Niestety spotkania nie mógł dokończyć Legrottaglie, który to w wyniku urazu, spowodowanego przez niefortunną interwencję Buffona musiał ustąpić miejsca Mellbergowi. Całe spotkanie zostało rozegrane w dosyc sennej atmosferze, przez co na palcach jednej ręki można policzyc ciekawe sytuacje stworzone przez zarówno gospodarzy jak i gości. Zawodnicy Juventusu sprawiali wrażenie oszczędzających siły na zbliżające się arcy ważne potyczki z Lazio, Torino i Chelsea. (Więcej) :Juventus - Napoli 1:0 (1:0) :44' Marchisio :Juventus (4-4-2): Buffon - Grygera, Legrottaglie (72' Mellberg), Chiellini, Molinaro - Marchionni, Poulsen, Marchisio, Giovinco (63' Salihamidzic) - Del Piero (68' Amauri), Trezeguet :Ławka: Manninger, Sissoko, Tiago, Iaquinta :Trener: Claudio Ranieri :Napoli (3-5-2): Navarro - Santacroce, Cannavaro, Contini - Montervino (46' Datolo), Pazienza (74' Russotto), Blasi, Hamsik, Vitale (74' Aronica) - Denis, Lavezzi :Ławka: Bucci, Maggio, Rinaudo, Bogliacino :Trener: Edoardo Reja :Żółte kartki: 33' Legrottaglie, 93' Chiellini :Sędzia główny: Nicola Giovanni Ayroldi right|120px *Buffon: Mogłem grać w Barcelonie lub Romie :Gianluigi Buffon wciąż zaskakuje. Nie brakowało zachęcających komentarzy na temat przenosin do Manchesteru City. Dzisiaj uznawany za najlepszego bramkarza świata przyznał, że w 2001 roku mógł odejść do FC Barcelony lub AS Romy. Buffon udzielił ciekawego wywiadu, w którym nie zabrakło podsumowań przeszłości. "Wybrałem Juventus, ponieważ polecił mi go mój agent - Silvano Martina oraz mój ojciec. W tamtym czasie miałem oferty z Barcelony, Romy i Juve. Początkowo moi przyjaciele z Francesco Totti i Vito Scala na czele nalegali, bym wybrał Romę. Przybył tam wówczas Fabio Capello, dlatego wydawało się, że zostanie zbudowana silna ekipa." - powiedział Buffon w wywiadzie dla TuttoMercatoWeb.com. "Pamiętam, że rozmowy z prezydentem Romy - Franco Sensim prowadził Silvano i mój ojciec, ale działacze zdecydowali się na zakup tańszego Ivana Pelizzoliego. Był on wtedy młodym, dobrze zapowiadającym się bramkarzem. Pojawiły się również zapytania z Barcelony. Wtedy do gry wkroczył Luciano Moggi i rodzina Agnellich. Bardzo chciałem wygrać Scudetto. Mój tata powiedział, że Bianconeri od 5 lat pozostawali bez tytułu, w związku z czym w planach na najbliższe dwa lata była wygrana mistrzostw. W końcu posłuchałem jego rady. Dziś wiem, że był to dobry wybór." - zakończył mistrz świata z 2006 roku. *Daud nie opuści Juventusu :Ayub Daud, nastoletni napastnik rodem z Somalii, był rewelacją Viareggio Carnival Cup, gdzie pokazał znakomitą formę strzelecką, prowadząc młodzieżową drużynę Juventusu do zwycięstwa w całym turnieju, zdobywając jednocześnie koronę króla strzelców. Ten prestiżowy turniej to nie tylko pole do popisu dla piłkarzy, ale także dla scoutów wyszukujących młode talenty. Daud, który ze względu na brak profesjonalnego kontraktu mógłby opuścić Juventus stosunkowo łatwo, miał rzekomo cieszyć się z tego powodu, marząc o letniej przeprowadzce do angielskiego Tottenhamu. Wydaje się jednak, że te plotki jedynie skłonią działaczy Juventusu do podpisania kontraktu z napastnikiem, co zdaje się potwierdzać Ulisse Savini, agent piłkarza "Ayub nie ma jeszcze podpisanego kontraktu, ale propozycja Juventusu to tylko kwestia czasu. Jestem przekonany, że nie dojdzie do zmiany barw klubowych, pomimo ogromnego zainteresowania zagranicznych klubów. Dla zawodnika Juventus jest jak rodzina, jego marzeniem jest stać się podstawowym piłkarzem pierwszego zespołu. Oczekuje jedynie propozycji klubu, a także zaufania, które spłaci na murawie." right|120px *Maloduda: Chciałbym zostać piłkarzem Juventusu :Florent Malouda - pomocnik londyńskiej Chelsea przyznał, że z chęcią przeszedłby do Juventusu Turyn. Francuzowi nie najlepiej wiedzie się w ostatnich miesiącach na Stamford Bridge. The Blues są rywalami Starej Damy w 1/8 Ligi Mistrzów. Pierwsze spotkanie zakończyło się zwycięstwem Anglików. W mediach ciągle mówi się o zainteresowaniu Juventusu usługami Maloudy. O jego transferze spekuluje się w kontekście odejścia na emeryturę Pavla Nedveda, który stanowi ważne ogniwo zespołu. Francuski piłkarz stanął przed trudnym dylematem. Odkąd doznał obniżki formy, pojawił się pomysł jego występów we Włoszech. "Słyszałem plotki na ten temat. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie jestem zainteresowany. Różnica między pogłoskami, a oficjalną ofertą jest jednak ogromna. Juve to wspaniała ekipa, ale obecnie występuję w Chelsea. Bianconeri to nasi rywale, dlatego poczekajmy do rozstrzygnięcia 1/8 Champions League. Pozostały jeszcze 4 miesiące do letniego okienka transferowego. Nie jest powiedziane, że do tego czasu nie będę grał w ogóle." - powiedział Malouda w wywiadzie dla Tuttosport. *W sobotę mecz: Juventus vs Napoli :Darzący się niespecjalną sympatią kibice Juventusu Turyn i SSC Napoli nie obejrzą wspólnie w sobotę na żywo pojedynku obu drużyn na Stadio Olimpico (fot), a szkoda, bo po ostatnich częstych wpadkach w weekend obie drużyny zostawią sporo zdrowia, by wywalczyć o komplet punktów. Na stadion nie zostaną wpuszczeni kibice Napoli, których objął zakaz stadionowy, nakładany na wszystkie spotkania podwyższonego ryzyka, a takim będzie właśnie 126. konfrontacja ligowa Juventusu i Napoli w historii. Dotychczas 57 gier wygrywali turyńczycy, 43 kończyło się remisami, a tylko co piąty mecz wygrywali sobotni goście. W Turynie dominacja gospodarzy jest jeszcze większa i obecny bilans to 37 wygranych Juventusu, 19 remisów i tylko sześć kompletów punktów przyjezdnych, w tym ostatni 20 listopada 1988 r., a więc ponad 20 lat temu. Później gospodarze wygrali siedem gier, a cztery kończyły się remisami. Juventus to wciąż wicelider tabeli, który do prowadzącego Interu traci dziewięć oczek. Drużyna ostatnimi czasy gra w kratkę, ale co najważniejsze od porażek kolejno z Udinese i trzy dni później z Cagliari w trzech następnych spotkaniach ligowych nie poległa zdobywając po trzy punkty na wyjazdach z Catanią i Palermo oraz remisując w domu z Sampdorią. (Więcej). Do meczu pozostało: right|120px *Kilka tygodni przerwy Camoranesiego :Złe wieści dla Camoranesiego. Włoski skrzydłowy w minionym meczu na Stamford Bridge musiał opuścić murawę już na początku drugiej połowy. Szczegółowe badania przeprowadzone przez sztab medyczny wykazały złamanie żebra po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej, a także naciągnięcie mięśnia prawego uda. Mauro najbliższe tygodnie poświęci na powrót do zdrowia. Zawodnika na pewno nie ujrzymy w rewanżowym spotkaniu przeciwko Chelsea oraz w prestiżowych meczach ligowych przeciwko Napoli oraz Torino. *LM 1/8: Chelsea - Juventus 1:0 :W pierwszym spotkaniu 1/8 finału piłkarskiej Ligi Mistrzów Juventus przegrał na wyjeździe na Stamford Bridge z londyńską Chelsea 1:0. Zwycięską bramkę już na początku spotkania w 12 minucie strzelił napastnik The Blues - Didier Drogba, wykorzystując doskonałe prostopadłe podanie od Salomona Kalou i błąd w ustawieniu naszych zawodników, którzy nie złapali rywala na pozycji spalonej. Później stopniowo inicjatywę przejmował Juventus. Dogodną okazję po świetnym podaniu Tiago miał Alessandro Del Piero, jednakże Petr Cech popisał się wyśmienitą obroną. W drugiej połowie - nacierali Bianconeri, a CFC czekała na dogodny moment do kontry. Groźnym strzałem pokonać Cecha próbował Marchionni, jednak nieznacznie się pomylił. Swoją okazję po bardzo ładnym podaniu od Del Piero miał wprowadzony w końcówce David Trezeguet, jednak nie trafił czysto w piłkę i spudłował. W końcówce wydawało się, że mamy remis. Po rykoszecie po potężnej armacie Pavla Nedveda, piłka o centymetry minęła bramkę Anglików. Sędzia nie zauważył, że piłka odbiła się od gracza The Blues i nie przyznał już nam rzutu rożnego. Po chwili rozległ się ostatni gwizdek. Co martwi z boiska z powodu urazów musieli zejść Tiago i Camoranesi. Szczególnie w przypadku tego drugiego wydaje się on dość groźny (prawpodobnie nadciągnął mięsień czworogłowy uda). (Więcej) :Chelsea - Juventus 1:0 :Gole: 12' Drogba :Żółte kartki: 57' Ballack - 51' Molinaro, 82' Sissoko :Sędzia: Oligario Banquerenca :Chelsea: Cech - Bosingwa, Alex, Terry, Cole - Lampard, Obi Mikel, Ballack (81' Mancienne) - Kalou (72' Malouda), Drogba, Anelka :Rezerwa: Hilario,Ferreira, Stoch, Di Santo, Ivanović :Trener: Guus Hiddink :Juventus: Buffon - Mellber, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Molinaro - Camoranesi (51' Marchionni), Tiago (62' Marchisio), Sissoko (85' Trezeguet), Nedved - Del Piero, Amauri :Ławka: Manninger, Grygera, Poulsen, Iaquinta :Trener: Claudio Ranieri 120px|right *LM: Chelsea vs Juventus :Dlaczego mecz na Stamford Bridge pomiędzy Chelsea Londyn, a Juventusem Turyn wygrają gospodarze 2:0? Czy rzeczywiście tak będzie? Okaże się to w środę wieczorem. Chelsea kilka dni temu wygrała na Villa Park z Aston Villą 1:0. Był to jeden z najlepszych meczów The Blues w tym sezonie. Debiut Guusa Hiddinka wypadł bardzo dobrze, a fani londyńskiego zespołu są pełni optymizmu. W lidze Chelsea zajmuje trzecie miejsce i liczy się w walce o mistrzostwo Anglii, ale ma 10 punktów straty do Manchesteru United. Może okazać się to nie do odrobienia. Juventus z kolei w minionej kolejce również wygrał bardzo ważne, wyjazdowe spotkanie. Pokonał Palermo 2:0 i zajmuje drugą pozycję. Do pierwszego Interu Mediolan Stara Dama traci dziewięć punktów. Drużynę Chelsea doskonale zna Claudio Ranieri, który był szkoleniowcem The Blues. Jednak szansy na dalszą pracę nie dał mu Roman Abramowicz i Ranieri musiał odejść ze Stamford Bridge. Teraz marzy o zrewanżowaniu się Rosjaninowi i wywalczeniu awansu do kolejnej rundy. Oba zespoły jeszcze nigdy nie spotkały się ze sobą. Dla Chelsea będzie to ósma potyczka z włoską drużyną w Londynie. The Blues wygrali pięć z nich, a po jednym zremisowali oraz przegrali. Juventus wygrał w sumie tylko dwa razy na angielskiej ziemi. Po raz ostatni w 1996 roku, kiedy pokonał na Old Trafford Manchester United 1:0. Jedyną bramkę zdobył wówczas Alessandro Del Piero. Jeśli w środę Juve przegra, to będzie to porażka numer 50 w historii występów tego klubu w Pucharze Mistrzów. *Vialli o bitwie włosko-angielskiej :Włosko-angielska bitwa w Lidze Mistrzów rozpocznie się dziś wieczorem. W ubiegłorocznych rozgrywkach wyspiarskie kluby nie pozostawiły rywalom żadnych złudzeń. Dawny napastnik Juventusu, Chelsea oraz reprezentacji Włoch Gianluca Vialli wierzy, że tym razem będzie zupełnie inaczej. "Uważam, że włoskie kluby wygrają dwa spośród trzech pojedynków" powiedział w wywiadzie dla La gazzetta dello sport "Manchester United jest w lepszej formie niż Inter, choć ze względu na kontuzje w obronie ofensywa Nerrazurich może dać się im mocno we znaki. Pojedynek Romy z Arsenalem będzie najciekawszym widowiskiem. Spalletti ma pewne problemy w defensywie, jednak Wenger musi sobie poradzić bez Fabregasa i Adebayora, a Ci gracze są tak istotni jak De Rossi i Totti w Romie. Chelsea czy Juventus? Miło, że dwa moje byłe kluby zagrają między sobą. Niezależnie od tego, kto wygra, będę mógł sobie pozwolić na kilka uszczypliwości pod adresem dawnych kolegów" powiedział z uśmiechem. "Angielski klub jest faworytem, ale tylko na papierze. Podobał mi się styl gry Juventusu w meczu z Palermo, ich kontrataki będą bardzo groźną bronią na Stamford Bridge." right|120px *Baldini: Chelsea nie jest lepsza od Juventusu :Menadżer angielskiej drużyny narodowej Franco Baldini jednoznacznie wskazuje faworyta jutrzejszego spotkania Ligi Mistrzów. Chelsea podejmie Juventus w pierwszym meczu fazy pucharowej. Baldini jest przekonany, że za dwa tygodnie to włoska drużyna będzie cieszyła się z awansu "Chelsea nie jest lepsza od Juventusu w żadnym aspekcie piłkarskiego rzemiosła, nawet jeśli wciąż ma trzech czy czterech graczy zdolnych przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę. Gracze Starej Damy tworzą bardziej zgrany kolektyw. Ze wzmocnioną obroną i pomocą w przedsezonowym okienku transferowym i znakomitymi napastnikami – to angielski klub powinien obawiać się Juventusu" powiedział w wywiadzie dla Tuttosport. *Juventus zwycięża w Torneo Viareggio :Po trzech latach puchar za zwycięstwo w Torneo Viareggio wraca do Turynu! Piłkarze Primavery Juventusu pokonali w finałowym spotkaniu zespół Sampdorii Genua 4:1. Królem strzelców turnieju został Ayub Daud, który w dzisiejszym meczu na swoje konto dołożył ósme trafienie. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, mimo wysokich cen biletów, finał Coppa Carnevale przyciągnął na trybuny sporą liczbę kibiców. Stawkę futbolowych dostojników, prócz zapowiedzianych wcześniej działaczy Juventusu i Sampdorii, uzupełnili odpowiedzialny w drużynie Bianconerich za sektor młodzieżowy Ciro Ferrara oraz selekcjoner reprezentacji Italii, Marcelo Lippi. Obaj dokładnie przyglądali się grze zawodników, którzy w przyszłości mają stanowić o sile włoskiego futbolu. A było na co popatrzeć... Rozpoczęło się od ataków podopiecznych Massimiliano Maddaloniego i szybko strzelonego, bo już w 13. minucie meczu, gola. Po szybkiej akcji lewą stroną boiska Daud podał piłkę w pole karne do wybiegającego Ciro Immobile, jej tor lotu zmienił Marco Perazzo, po którego interwencji piłka... zatrzepotała w siatce golkipera Dorii. To jednak nie wszystko, co piłkarze Juventusu przygotowali na pierwszą połowę. W 37. minucie ponownie lewą stroną akcję przeprowadził tym razem Salvatore D’Elia, mocno zagrał piłkę w kierunku pola karnego, a do bramki biodrem skierował ją Immobile. right|120px *Powołani na mecz z Chelsea :Znamy już 21 nazwisk piłkarzy, których Claudio Ranieri zabierze jutro rano do Londynu. W środę wieczorem jedenastu z nich wybiegnie w podstawowym składzie drużyny Juventusu, by zagrać z Chelsea w ramach 1/8 finału Champions League. O ile na mecz z Palermo powołanie dostało 20 piłkarzy, o tyle tym razem do grupy dołączył po raz pierwszy w tym roku Hasan Salihamidzić (na zdjęciu). Poprawia się kondycja Zebiny i Knezevića, którzy pracują już co prawda z resztą grupy, ale póki co nie zostali powołani. W Turynie ze względu na kontuzje zostaną De Ceglie i Zanetti, a Ekdal nie zagra ze względu na to, że jego nazwisko nie znalazło się na liście UEFA. Poniżej prezentujemy pełną listę powołanych na arcyważny mecz z Chelsea: 1 Buffon, 3 Chiellini, 4 Mellberg, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Amauri, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Nedved, 12 Chimenti, 13 Manninger, 16 Camoranesi, 17 Trezeguet, 18 Poulsen, 19 Marchisio, 20 Giovinco, 21 Grygera, 22 Sissoko, 28 Molinaro, 30 Tiago, 32 Marchionni, 33 Legrottaglie *Palermo - Juventus 0-2! :Po zaciętym spotkaniu 25. kolejki Serie A Juventus wywozi z gorącego terenu na Sycylii komplet punktów po bramkach Sissoko i Trezeguet! Obie drużyny stworzyły sobie w tym spotkaniu wiele groźnych sytuacji bramkowych i śmiało można powiedzieć, że każdy wynik był dzisiaj możliwy. Spotkanie rozpoczęło się z kilku minutowym opóźnieniem z powodu problemów z siatką w jednej z bramek. Już w 2. minucie Sycylijczycy groźne zagrozili bramce gości. Po zamieszaniu w polu karnym strzał Miccoliego z kilku metrów obronił Buffon. Chwilę później ponownie niepilnowany ex-Juventino oddał groźny strzał z pola karnego, po którym piłka odbiła się od poprzeczki - piłkę po dobitce głową Simplicio na szczęście pewnie złapał bramkarz Starej Damy. W 5. minucie dał o sobie znać wracający po kontuzji Trezeguet - oszukując obrońce gospodarzy upadający już David oddał groźny strzał, który niestety bramkarz odbił nogami. W 9. minucie mocny strzał z dystansu oddał Nocerino - piłkę bez żadnych problemów złapał Gigi Buffon. W 15. minucie w dogodnej sytuacji znalazł się Iaquinta, jednak jego strzał został zablokowany przez obrońce Palermo. W 20. minucie rozpędzony Nedved oddał dosyć nieprzyjemny strzał z dwudziestu-kilku metrów - piłka po koźle sprawiła duży problem Amelii, który ostatecznie wyszedł zwycięsko z tej sytuacji. Chwilę później Sissoko zatrzymuje akcję Palermo rozpoczynając kontratak, w wyniku którego Iaquinta przewraca się w polu karnym. Sędzia uznał, że faulu nie było - i słusznie. (Więcej) right|120px *Ekdal: Juventus był znakomitym wyborem :Dziewiętnastoletni pomocnik, Albin Ekdal, jest uważany za przyszłość Juventusu. Dla niego samego ta przyszłość rozpoczęła się już od momentu zawitania do Turynu. "Już jestem zdecydowanie lepszym zawodnikiem niż osiem miesięcy temu, gdy podpisywałem kontrakt z Juventusem. Tutaj każdy dba o Twój rozwój, łatwiej jest doskonalić swoją grę. Widzę to po sobie, jestem w stanie dużo szybciej rozgrywać piłkę niż wcześniej. Claudio Marchisio i Del Piero pomogli mi najbardziej od momentu, gdy rozpocząłem treningi z pierwszą drużyną. Alex to wspaniały człowiek, prawdziwy lider. Gra u jego boku jest wielką przyjemnością." Wiele wskazuje na to, że Ekdal podąży ścieżką wytyczoną przez Chielliniego, Marchisio czy Giovinco, w najbliższych latach stając się ważnym ogniwem Juventusu. *Juventus pozyska Holendra? :Juventus Turyn uważnie obserwuje rynek transferowy, szukając zawodnika, który zastąpi Nedveda po tym sezonie. W prasie pojawiało się bardzo dużo nazwisk. Ostatnie doniesienia sugerują, że Bianconeri bacznie zwracają uwagę na sytuację Sneijdera w Realu Madryt. Forma Holendra pozostawia sporo do życzenia, w czym nie pomagają mu trenerzy – wymagając innych zadań niż te, do których przywykł w Ajaksie. Jego gra mogłaby się diametralnie odmienić wraz z przeprowadzką do Turynu, mniej dynamiczna i bardziej taktyczna włoska liga będzie dla tego gracza dużo lepszym miejscem. right|120px *Dziś mecz kolejki: Palermo vs Juventus :US Palermo, które na swoim boisku pokonało ostatnich pięciu rywali tym razem zmierzy się na Stadio Renzo Barbera z wciąż walczącym o tytuł, choć ostatnio tracącym mnóstwo punktów Juventusem Turyn. Palermo jest jednym z zaledwie dwóch zespołów, który w tym sezonie wygrał na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie z Juventusem. Jak pokazuje historia szanse na odwet są jednak spore, bowiem na Sycylii w 20 meczach, aż dziewięć razy wygrywali piłkarze Starej Damy, osiem meczów remisowali, a zwycięstwa miejscowych zdarzyły się tylko trzy razy. Od momentu powrotu Palermo do Serie A, a później Juventusu odnotowaliśmy jednak jeden remis oraz po jednym zwycięstwie każdej z drużyn. W tym sezonie obie drużyny mają ważne cele – Juventus wciąż liczy się w walce o mistrzostwo kraju, choć po ostatnio częstym gubieniu punktów jego strata do Interu to już dziewięć oczek. Obecnie Stara Dama jest na drugim miejscu, czyli siedem pozycji wyżej niż jej najbliższy rywal. Celem Palermo na ten sezon jest zakwalifikowanie się do europejskich pucharów, a po szybkim odpadnięciu z Coppa Italia jedyną drogą do tego jest Serie A. By jednak dopiąć swego Rosanero wciąż muszą odrobić minimum cztery punkty straty do Romy lub jeden do Cagliari, a wiele zależy od rozstrzygnięć w Pucharze Włoch. Swoja obecną pozycję Palermo zawdzięcza jednak w dużej mierze meczom na własnym boisku, na których w tym sezonie jest jedną z najgroźniejszych drużyn we Włoszech. Dotychczas tylko Fiorentina i Inter wygrywały tam mecze, podczas gdy osiem innych drużyn nie zdobyło na Stadio Renzo Barbera nawet punktu, mimo że próbowały już takie firmy jak Milan, Roma, Napoli czy Genoa. Obecnie zwycięska passa gospodarzy trwa już pięć spotkań. (Więcej). Do meczu pozostało: *Znamy 20 na Palermo :Po ostatnim treningu w Vivono przed meczem z Palermo, Claudio Ranieri ogłosił nazwiska 20 piłkarzy powołanych na ten mecz. Po nieszczęśliwym meczu z Sampdorią, David Trezeguet ponownie wróca do kadry wraz z Vincenzo Iaquinta, który pauzował ostatni mecz z powodu czerwonej kartki otrzymanej w meczu z Catanią. W Turynie pozostali De Ceglie i Zanetti wraz z kilkoma kontuzjowanymi graczami, czyli z Zebina, Knezevic i Salihamidzic. Albin Ekdal obecnie jest z drużyną primavery na Viareggio Cup 2009. Poniżej znajduje się lista zawodników powołany na z drużyną US Palermo: 1 Buffon, 3 Chiellini, 4 Mellberg, 8 Amauri, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Nedved, 12 Chimenti, 13 Manninger, 16 Camoranesi, 17 Trezeguet, 18 Poulsen, 19 Marchisio, 20 Giovinco, 21 Grygera, 22 Sissoko, 28 Molinaro, 30 Tiago, 32 Marchionni, 33 Legrottaglie right|120px *Agent: Ribery może przejść do Juventusu :Kandydatów na piłkarzy Juventusu nie brakuje. Na rozkładówkę wskoczył Franck Ribery - pomocnik Bayernu Monachium. Agent piłkarza wyjawił, że możliwość przenosin jego klienta do Turynu są wielce prawdopodobna. Działacze Starej Damy już planują zakupy podczas letniego okienka transferowego. W ostatnich tygodniach wyklarowała się lista 3 nazwisk, które mogą już w przyszłym sezonie pojawić się na czarno-białej koszulce. Do zaszczytnego grona należą Antonio Cassano z Sampdorii, Diego z Werderu Brema oraz wspomniany Ribery. Wykupienie karty zawodniczej Francuza może okazać się zadaniem niewykonalnym, ponieważ niemiecki gigant nie ma najmniejszej ochoty pozbywać się swojej gwiazdy. "Urok Juventusu nie jest taki sam, jak za czasów Zidane'a w tym klubie. Bianconeri zeszli do piekła, ale nie pozostają bez szans powrotu. Wszystko jest zasługą obecnego zarządu. Pamiętajmy, że wciąż rozmawiamy o jednym z najlepszych klubów w Europie." - powiedział Alain Migliaccio, pełnomocnik Ribery'ego, a w przeszłości także słynnego Zizou w wywiadzie dla Tuttosport. Sondaż przeprowadzony przez gazetę ujawnia, że to właśnie francuski pomocnik jest faworytem kibiców w letnim okresie transferowym. "Czy Ribery dostał najwięcej głosów? To niesamowite. Kibice Juve mogą być pewni, że ich marzenie nie jest wcale niemożliwe. Ciężko jest mi powiedzieć, że przeprowadzka dojdzie do skutku, ale wszystko może się zdarzyć." *Floccari niemal na pewno w Juventusie? :Sensacyjnych doniesień na temat ruchów transferowych czołowych klubów nie brakuje. Wiele z nich w ostatnim okresie dotyczy Juventusu Turyn. Agent napastnika Atalanty Bergamo - Sergio Floccariego stwierdził, iż możemy spodziewać się przeprowadzki jego klienta do stolicy Piemontu. 28-letni piłkarz od dwóch sezonów jest obliczem całej drużyny, w związku z czym klub nie ma zamiaru puszczać tak kluczowego gracza wcześniej niż przed końcem sezonu. Faworytem w wyścigu po podpis Włocha jest Roma, ale Bianconeri nie pozostają obojętni. "Ani Roma, ani Lazio nie kontaktowało się ze mną w tej sprawie, nie wykazali również żadnego zainteresowania. Juventus z kolei przyglądał się Floccariemu już w styczniu. Ma on być następcą Vincenzo Iaquinty, który co raz częściej myśli o odejściu. Gdyby nie to, że pozostał on w drużynie, Floccari występowałby na Stadio Olimpico. Myślę jedna, że w końcu dołączy on do Juventusu. Oni są nim bardzo zainteresowani, dlatego już negocjują sumę odstępnego. Ma ona wynieść 7 milionów funtów, ponieważ Atalanta nie chciała zgodzić się na współwłasność." - powiedział Vincenzo Morabito dla Laromasiamonoi.it. right|120px *Juventus - Sampdoria 1-1 :Juventus w ramach 24. kolejki Serie A zremisował 1-1 z Sampdorią. Bramka dla Samdporii padła już w 10 minucie po akcji Cassano-Pazzini. Juventus odpowiedział trafieniem Amauriego. W pierwszej połowie mimo stworzenia wielu okazji piłkarze Starej Damy nie potrafi pokonać bramkarza gości. Najaktywniejszym piłkarzem był Pavel Nedved, któremu wyraźnie nie dopisywało szczęście - raz trafił w słupek, raz w poprzeczkę. Okazje do zdobycia gola miał także Amauri. W drugiej części Juventus nadal naciskał, chociaż w pierwszych minutach to Sampdoria miała okazję do podwyższenia. Cassano niespodziewanie, nawet dla Buffona, trafił w słupek. W 62. minucie w końcu po dośrodkowaniu Giovinco, Amauri pokonał Castelazziego. Chwilę potem mogło być 2-1 dla Juve. Del Piero trafił w poprzeczkę. Piłka jeszcze odbiła się od słupka, ale ostatecznie nie pokonała linii bramkowej. Przez kolejne 30 minut Juventus cały czas przebywał na połowie gości, jednak nie potrafił udokumentować tej przewagi. Brakowało koncepcji na rozpracowanie obrony. Kolejna strata punktów na własnym boisku stała się faktem. (Więcej) :Juventus - Sampdoria 1:1 (0:1) :62' Amauri (asysta Giovinco) - 10' Pazzini :Juventus (4-4-2): Buffon - Grygera, Mellberg, Legrottaglie, Molinaro - Camoranesi (69' Marchionni), Poulsen (46' Giovinco), Tiago (89' Marchisio), Nedved - Amauri, Del Piero :Ławka: Manninger, Chiellini, Ariaudo, Ekdal, :Trener: C. Ranieri :Sampdoria (3-5-2): Castelazzi - Stankevicius, Gastaldello (71' Ferri), Raggi (58' Da Costa) - Padalino, Sammarco, Palombo, Franceschini, Pieri - Pazzini, Cassano (76' Ziegler) :Ławka: Mirante, Dessena, Marilungo, Mustacchio :Trener: W. Mazzari :Kartki: 48' Nedved, 66' Legrottaglie - 60' Gastaldello :Sędzia: Orsato *Viareggio: Lazio rywalem Juve :Znane są już pary 1/8 Pucharu Viareggio. Juventus, losowany z pozycji drużyny rozstawionej, zagra we wtorek, 17 lutego, z Lazio Rzym. Biancocelesti zajęli drugie miejsce w podgrupie 10, wygrywając pojedynki z Racing Club De Bobo 2-1 i z Anderlechtem 5-0 oraz przegrywając z Genoą 0-1. Oprócz rzymian, do kolejnej rundy z grupy B awansowały ekipy Vicenzy, Regginy, Cisco Roma, Fiorentiny, FC Midtjylland oraz reprezentacja Serie D. Po cztery pary 1/8 rozgrywek zostały przydzielone do dwóch grup, Bianconeri trafili do grupy 1. Dwa spotkania drugiej rundy będą transmitowane na żywo przez włoską telewizję - to pojedynek Starej Damy z Lazio (godz. 15:00, Viareggio) oraz Genoa - Palermo (godz. 18:00, Quarrata). :Grupa 1 :Viareggio (godz. 15:00): Juventus - Lazio :San Giuliano Terme (14:30): Inter - Vicenza :Romaiano di San Donato (15:00): Torino - Cisco Roma :Rosignano (15:00): Sampdoria - Reprezentacja Serie D :Grupa 2 :Monterotondo Marittimo (15:00): Midtjylland - Siena :Empoli (15:00): Reggina - Spartak Moskwa :Quarrata (18:00): Genoa - Palermo :Pontedera (15:00): Fiorentina - Maccabi Haifa right|120px *Sonia Del Piero spodziewa się drugiego dziecka! :Rodzina Sonii i Alessandro Del Piero znowu się powiększy! Kapitan Juventusu na swojej oficjalnej stronie potwierdził, że żona spodziewa się drugiego dziecka. "Jesteśmy dumni, że możemy się z Wami podzielić tą radosną wiadomością. Sonia spodziewa się dziecka i towarzyszą temu identyczne emocje, jak przed narodzinami Tobiasa. Czujemy się w obowiązku poinformować o tej nowinie wszystkich ludzi, którzy nas wspierają. Nasza rodzina jest znana z tego, że nie porusza osobistych spraw na forum publicznym, dlatego to jedyna wiadomość przed narodzinami dziecka. Z pozdrowieniami, Sonia i Alessandro" można przeczytać na alessandrodelpiero.com. *Powołania: Wracają Chiellini i Marchisio, wypada Trezeguet :Claudio Ranieri powołał na jutrzejszy mecz z Sampdorią Genua 18 zawodników. Do kadry powrócili Giorgio Chiellini i Claudio Marchisio, obaj przez cały ostatni tydzień trenowali razem z zespołem, a w czwartek wystąpili w kontrolnym spotkaniu z Chisolą. W sparingu zagrał również David Trezeguet, jednak Francuz narzeka na drobne zmęczenie mięsni, dlatego nie został powołany, ale powróci do normalnych treningów już w poniedziałek. Podobny los czeka również Momo Sissoko, a Vincenzo Iaquinta jest zawieszony. :Kadra na mecz z Sampdorią: :Bramkarze: Buffon, Manninger :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Mellberg, Grygera, Molinaro, Legrottaglie, Ariaudo :Pomocnicy: Nedved, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Marchisio, Giovinco, Ekdal, Tiago, Marchionni :Napastnicy: Amauri, Del Piero right|120px *Viareggio: Remis na koniec grupy :Punkt w ostatnim spotkaniu pierwszej fazy wystarczył, by Primavera wygrała rywalizację w grupie 2 Pucharu Viareggio i awansowała do finałowej szesnastki. Remis 1-1 z Frosinone (bramka Immobile w początkowych minutach) pozwolił drużynie Maddaloniego wyprzedzić Maccabi Haifa, które wyeliminowało Parmę, a także znaleźć się w czwórce drużyn rozstawionych z grupy A - obok Interu, Torino i Sampdorii. Oprócz tego do dalszej fazy awansowały Spartak Moskwa, Siena, Palermo i wspomniane Maccabi. W ten sposób Juventus z optymizmem oczekuje jutrzejszego losowania par 1/8 turnieju, których mecze odbędą się 17 lutego. Jutro również dokończenie rozgrywek w grupie B, po którym Bianconeri poznają potencjalnych przeciwników. *Sissoko: Juve w dobrej formie :Momo Sissoko uczestniczył dziś w czacie, podczas którego kibice Juventusu zadawali mu rozmaite pytania. Reprezentant Mali z powodu drobnego urazu nie będzie mógł wystąpić w niedzielnym meczu przeciwko Sampdorii, ale wspiera kolegów i wierzy, że po tej kolejce dystans do Interu zostanie zmniejszony. "Doping kibiców mobilizuje mnie jeszcze mocniej, dzięki niemu odnajduję w sobie nowe pokłady energii. Zabobony? Nie robię niczego szczególnego przed wyjściem na boisko, jedynie zawsze się modlę. Moje przezwiska? Szczególnie podoba mi się piovra (wł. ośmiornica), ale nazywano mnie już tak podczas pobytu w Liverpoolu. Jeśli chodzi o przeszłość, to w Auxerre grałem jako cofnięty napastnik, dopiero Benitez w Anglii przesunął mnie do pomocy. Najgroźniejszy rywal na mojej pozycji to Pirlo, a gracz ofensywny spoza Juventusu to z pewnością Kaka." Sisoko zapytano również o jego prywatne życie w Turynie. "Zbyt często nie wychodzę na miasto, wolę zostać w domu z rodziną. Poza futbolem, lubię oglądać koszykówkę w telewizji i słuchać R&B, natomiast moja ulubione potrawy to kuskus i pasta, chociaż ostatnio tej drugiej jej dużo więcej. Jeśli natomiast chodzi o przedmeczowy posiłek to jest to właśnie pasta z kotletami." Wracając do futbolu, Momo życzył powodzenia kolegom. "Niestety, nie będę mógł zagrać w weekend, ale chciałbym powrócić do zespołu już na mecz przeciwko Palermo. Jesteśmy w dobrej formie, co potwierdziła ostatnia wygrana z Catanią, a więc teraz musimy pokonać Sampdorię." right|120px *W niedzielę mecz: Juventus vs Sampdoria :Antonio Cassano ma znajdować się na celowniku Juventusu, choć oficjalnie nic w tej kwestii się nie dzieje. Napastnik w niedzielę będzie miał jednak kolejną okazję, by udowodnić swoją klasę na tle silnego przeciwnika, gdy jego Sampdoria przyjedzie do Turynu. Juventus na pewno będzie silnym przeciwnikiem i faworytem potyczki, ale sam od początku roku ma swoje problemy. Zespół stracił już sporo punktów w nowym roku i jeśli chodzi o ostatnie sześć spotkań, czyli wszystkie rozegrane po wznowieniu rozgrywek 11 stycznia, zajmuje dopiero ósme miejsce wśród wszystkich ligowców z 10 zdobytymi punktami, ale w przypadku drużyny walczącej o mistrzostwo kraju bardziej poprawnie byłoby powiedzieć – ośmioma straconymi. Sampdoria w tej klasyfikacji jest jeszcze niżej i tylko pięć ekip zdobyło od niej mniej punktów w styczniku i na początku lutego. Na razie dorobek Blucherchiati w tych grach to jedyne pięć punktów za dwa remisy i wygraną. (Więcej). Do meczu pozostało:' ' *Alessio Secco nadal dyrektorem sportowym :Juventus przedłużył kontrakt z Alessio Secco, który obowiązywał do końca tego sezonu, potwierdzając jego pozycję, jaką zajmuje od czerwca 2006 roku. Po 2,5 roku pracy, dyrektor generalny Jean-Claude Blanc wyraził swoje zaufanie do kolegi z zarządu. "Przez ten okres Alessio Secco pokazał swoje umiejętności, zarządzając drużyną z dużym profesjonalizmem. Dzięki jego pracy do Juventusu powróciła stabilizacja, rónież jeśli chodzi o projekt sportowy, nad jakim pracujemy." Alessio Secco urodził się 5 stycznia 1970 roku w Turynie i pracuje w Juventusie od 1997 roku. Niedawno został wybrany wiceprezydentem ADISE (Włoskiego Związku Dyrektorów Sportowych). "Wiara klubu we mnie to efekt mojej pracy, któej celem było przywrócenie Juventusu na szczyt włoskiej i europejskiej piłki. Mogę zagwarantować, że dalej będę tak ciężko pracował, by stworzyć konkurencyjny skład, który przyniesie wiele radości kibicom Bianconerich" powiedział Secco. right|120px *Viareggio: Drugie zwycięstwo Primavery :Juventus potwierdził, że jest faworytem tegorocznej edycji Pucharu Viareggio. Drugim grupowym przeciwnikiem młodych Bianconerich była ekipa Parmy, która od samego początku musiała przetrzymać nawałnicę ataków, w której brylowali przede wszystkim Immobile, Esposito oraz Daud. Szczególnie dogodną okazję do zdobycia bramki miał w 15 minucie Immobile, który po wrzutce z rzutu wolnego Rossiego próbował pokonać bramkarza Parmy, jednak bezskutecznie. Druga połowa to bardziej wyrównana gra, w której Parma starała się zdominować podopiecznych Massimiliano Maddaloniego. Jednak wynik zmienił się dopiero w 75 minucie - za sprawą trafienia Dauda, który w końcu pokonał Gasparriego w podobny sposób, jak podwyższył prowadzenie w poprzednim meczu z Maccabi. Przez ostatni kwadrans Juve próbowało jeszcze dobić rywala, ale ostatecznie rezultat nie ułegł już zmianie. Dzięki temu zwycięstwu liderem grupy 2 został samodzielnie Juventus, a w drugim spotkaniu Maccabi Haifa pokonało Frosinone 2-1. Następny (a ostatniw grupie) mecz Primavera rozegra w piątek. *Buffon myśli już tylko o Sampdorii :Od Brazylii do Sampdorii. Po prestiżowym spotkaniu z Canarinhos, które miało miejsce we wtorek wieczorem w Londynie, Gigi Buffon i pozostali kadrowicze są już gotowi do kolejnego ważnego meczu. W niedzielę Juventus znowu walczy o trzy punkty, a przeciwnikiem Starej Damy będzie ekipa Blucerchiati. Dzień po meczu Azzurrich, numer jeden w bramce Juve dzięki pozwoleniu sztabu szkoleniowego nie był jeszcze w Vinovo, ale za pośrednictwem swojej strony www.gianluigibuffon.com skomentował pojedynek z Brazylią, a także wypowiedział się na temat zbliżającego się meczu z Sampdorią. "Przez jedną noc Brazylia była lepsza. Pomimo tego, że nie byliśmy w najwyższej dyspozycji, także stworzyliśmy wiele okazji i w drugiej połowie zagraliśmy dobrze. Będziemy mieli możliwość rewanżu z Brazylią podczas wakacji w RPA w Pucharze Konfederacji." Gigi chwilę później powrócił myślami do ostatniego ligowego meczu z Catanią. "W Catanii osiągnęliśmy fundamentalne zwyciestwo, biorąc pod uwagę jakość naszych przeciwników, kibiców i to, że przez większość spotkania graliśmy w osłabieniu. Osobiście, jestem zadowolony ze swojego występu. Musiałem wykonać kilka trudnych interwencji, który w ostatecznym rozrachunku przysłużyły się do naszej wygranej. Gdyby nie gol Christiana, opuszczałbym pewnie Massimino trochę rozczarowany." W następny weekend Bianconeri zmierzą się z Sampdorią, a również w niedzielę kibice calcio będą emocjonować się derbami Mediolanu. "To będzie kolejna interesująca kolejka Serie A. Walczymy i musimy nadal wierzyć w sukces. Czeka nas następny trudny mecz. Sampdoria to zespół, który może liczyć na świetnego szkoleniowca jakim jest Mazzarri i kilku indywidualnościach najwyższej klasy, jak chociażby Palombo, Cassano, Pazzini i Bellucci. Ich pozycja w tabeli nie odzwierciedla ich prawdziwego potencjału, jestem przekonany, że wkrótce wrócą na swój normalny poziom. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie w niedzielę..." right|120px *Powrót reprezentantów Włoch do Turynu :Juventus powitał powracających do bazy w Vinovo reprezentantów Włoch, którzy wzięli udział we wczorajszym towarzyskim spotkaniu z Brazylią, rozegranym na Emirates Stadium w Londynie. Claudio Ranieri poprowadził popołudniowy trening, który rozpoczęła tradycyjnie rozgrzewka, następnie przyszła kolej na ćwiczenia techniczne. Dla Buffona, Camoranesiego i Legrottaglie środa była lżejszym dniem, cała trójka ćwiczyła na sali gimnastycznej, natomiast Iaquinta dołączył do grupy, w której trenowali już Marchisio oraz Chiellini. Nadal oddzielnie ćwiczą powracający do zdrowia Zebina i Knezevic, a Chiellini dołączył później do bramkarza Berettich De Miglio i pracował według oddzielnego harmonogramu z Giorgio Pellizzaro. Jutro po południu Bianconeri zagrają w Juventus Center sparingowy mecz przeciwko Chisola, ekipie z Eccellenzy (szósty poziom rozgrywek w Italii, liga amatorska rozgrywana na poziomie regionalnym). *Rakitic: Chcę być nowym Nedvedem :Chorwacki pomocnik Ivan Rakitic po raz kolejny przyznał, że chciałby zająć miejsce Pavla Nedveda w Juventusie. Czeski weteren najpewniej odejdzie z futbolu po zakończeniu sezonu i wątpliwe, by zatrzymała go oferta przedłużenia kontraktu o rok z pensją zależną od ilości występów na boisku. Odejście byłego gracza Lazio zwolni miejsce lewego pomocnika w składzie, w które Bianconeri będą musieli kogoś ściągnąć. Jednym z takich zawodników może być właśnie gwiazdor Schalke, który z chęcią przeniósłby się do Turynu. "Nedved to niesamowity zawodnik i to wręcz niemożliwe, bym mógł się z nim porównywać" uważa Chorwat w wywiadzie dla Calciomercato.com. "On od lat gra na najwyższym poziomie, a ja dopiero rozpoczynam karierę. Ale zawsze chcę dawać z siebie wszystko i wciąż się rozwijam. Wierzę w swoje umiejętności i myślę, że kiedyś mogę grać tak jak Nedved. Czy przejdę do Juventusu? Czuję się dobrze w Niemczech, ale nie wykluczałbym przeprowadzki do Włoch. Wiem o zainteresowaniu kliku drużyn moją osobą, ale jest jeszcze za wcześnie, by o tym dyskutować." right|120px *Następcą Scolariego Guus Hiddink :Niedługo były gracz Milanu, Ray Wilkins, pełnił funkcję pierwszego trenera Chelsea Londyn. Dzisiaj oficjalna strona ekipy ze Stamford Bridge poinformowała, że od najbliższego tygodnia nowym szkoleniowcem angielskiego klubu będzie Guus Hiddink. "Chelsea FC ma przyjemność potwierdzić, że tymczasowym trenerem klubu do końca sezonu będzie Guus Hiddink, który spotka się z piłkarzami pod koniec tygodnia. Zarząd chciałby równocześnie podziękować Rosyjskiej Federacji Piłkarskiej za zrozumienie i współpracę. 62-letni Holender prowadzi rosyjską reprezentację od 2006 roku, a jakiego największym sukcesem jest półfinał Euro 2008" czytamy w oświadczeniu prasowym. *Brazylia wygrywa, świetny Robinho :Poza boiskiem różnie w jego życiu bywało, ale na boisku jest królem! Robinho po raz kolejny potwierdził, że jest napastnikiem światowego formatu. Brazylijczyk, w spotkaniu z Włochami, najpierw fenomenalnie asystował Elano, a następnie sam, po indywidualnym rajdzie, pokonał Buffona. Canarinhos wygrali 2:0! Okazję do zdobycia bramki Włosi mieli już w czwartej minucie, ale kiedy Grosso wybiegał na czystą pozycję, to sędzia odgwizdał pozycję spaloną. Fiaskiem zakończył się także pierwszy "zryw" Canarinhos. Ronaldinho posłał doskonałą piłkę do Adriano, ale napastnika Interu Mediolan ubiegł Buffon. W 13. minucie stadion oszalał po tym, jak Elano dał prowadzenie Brazylijczykom. Finezyjną akcję rozpoczął Ronaldinho, który dograł do Elano, ten "piętką" do Robinho. Napastnik Manchesteru City w pierwsze tempo do swojego partnera, a ten nie dał szans golkiperowi Azzurrich. :Włochy - Brazylia 0:2 (0:2) :0:1 Elano 13 :0:2 Robinho 26' :Żółte kartki: Perrotta, Zambrotta, Grosso :Włochy: Buffon, Gianluca Zambrotta, Nicola Legrottaglie, Fabio Cannavaro, Fabio Grosso, Ricardo Montolivo (46. Mauro Camoranesi), Andrea Pirlo (74. Andrea Dossena), Daniele De Rossi (57. Alberto Aquilani), Simoe Pepe (46. Simone Perrotta)), Alberto Gilardino (46. Luca Toni), Antonio Di Natale (46. Giuseppe Rossi) :Brazylia: Julio Cesar, Maicon, Juan (77. Thiago Silva), Lucio, Marcelo, Gilberto Silva (88. Josue), Elano (69. Daniel Alves), Felpie Melo, Ronaldinho, Robinho (88. Julio Baptista), Adriano (80. Alexandre Pato) :Sędziował: Howard Webb right|120px *Di Livio: Tytuł może zdobyć Juve :Były pomocnik Juventusu, Angelo Di Livio, uważa, że Juventus w obecnym sezonie jest gotowy powalczyć i zdobyć tytuł mistrzowski, choć zdaje sobie sprawę, jak trudnym zadaniem będzie jego odebranie zawodnikom Interu. "Juve ma jakość" uważa Il Soldatino w wywiadzie dla TuttoJuve.com. "Ale nie ma już miejsca na jakiekolwiek potknięcia, ponieważ Nerazzurri nie mają zamiaru tracić głupio punktów. Mecz przeciwko Sampdorii będzie dla Bianconerich wielką okazją, by zmniejszyć stratę do Interu, który ma przed sobą spotkanie derbowe. W tej chwili ekipie z Genui nie idzie najlepiej, dlatego Juve musi podejść do tego pojedynku w pełni skoncentrowane." Di Livio to kolejny - po Fabrizio Ravanellim - zawodnik drużyny, która w 1996 roku sięgnęła po Puchar Europy, komentujący ostatnie dokonania Bianconerich. "Muszę pochwalić decyzję zarządu, który postawił na młodych zawodników. Trenerzy z nimi pracują, przez co odkryli pięciu czy sześciu bardzo utalentowanych piłkarzy, dlatego zasługują na najwyższe uznanie." *Juve wraca do treningów :Po dniu odpoczynku przyznanemu w poniedziałek przez Claudio Ranieriego za zwycięstwo z Catanią, Juventus powrócił dzisiejszego popołudnia do treningów. Grupa zawodników jest mocno okrojona ze względu na powołania do reprezentacji nadorowych, a także decyzje Tinkermana. Sissoko pracował dziś wyłącznie na sali gimnastycznej, a Claudio Marchisio, po rozgrzewce, trenował według osobistego harmonogramu. Z drugiej strony do normalnych ćwiczeń - razem z drużyną - powrócił Giorgio Chiellini. Po części atletycznej, Bianconeri pracowali nad techniką, szczególnie koncentrując się na długich podaniach, dośrodkowaniach i kończeniu akcji. Trzech snajperów - Amauri, Del Piero i Trezeguet - popisali się znakomitą formą. right|120px *Viareggio: Juventus 2-0 Maccabi Haifa :Primavera Juventusu dobrze rozpoczęła 61 edycję Pucharu Viareggio, podopieczni Maddaloniego pokonali bowiem Maccabi Haifa 2-0 i natychmiast objęli prowadzenie w grupie 2 rozgrywek, razem z Parmą, która nie dała szans Frosinone wygrywając 3-1. Szczególnie z dobrej strony pokazał się Ayub Daud, strzelec obu bramek, przy których asystowali mu Immobile i Rossi. To ważny sukces, szczególnie, że młodych zawodników Juventusu obserwował przez pewien czas Claudio Ranieri, odpoczywający po trudnym ligowym spotkaniu przeciwko Catanii. Podczas wieczornej uroczystości w Viareggio, trener otrzyma nagrodę imienia Gaetano Scirei. Oprócz Tinkermana, na trybunach stadionu Raciti w Quarrata pojawili się również Paolo Benetti, Michelangelo Rampulla oraz Renzo Castagnini. *Ranieri: Scudetto zależy od Interu :Claudio Ranieri udzielił obszernego wywiadu, w którym skomentował dotychczasową walkę z Interem o tytuł mistrzowski, postawę Vincenzo Iaquinty we wczorajszym meczu przeciwko Catanii oraz zwolnienie Luiza Felipe Scolariego z posady trenera Chelsea - rywala Juve w rozgrywkach Ligi Mistrzów. "To dla nas ważny sezon, ale jeśli chodzi o Scudetto, to bardziej może je stracić Inter, niż my je zdobyć" uważa Tinkerman w rozmowie z dziennikarzem La Gazzetta dello Sport. "Ale chcemy utrzymać się blisko Nerazzurrich w tabeli, dla nich mistrzostwo to praktycznie przesądzona sprawa, dla nas marzenie, które chcemy spełnić. Znajdujemy się w kluczowym momencie rozgrywek, albo mediolańczycy uciekną przeciwnikom, albo ktoś ich dogoni." Wczoraj Bianconeri pokonali Catanię 2-1, a pierwszą bramkę zdobył Vincenzo Iaquinta, który minutę później wyleciał z boiska. "Iaquinta popełnił błąd zdejmując koszulkę przy celebracji bramki i dlatego powinien być ukarany. Natomiast Alex Del Piero był zły, bo nie wystawiłem go, choć na ławce pozostali również Sebastian Giovinco i David Trezeguet. Nie jesteśmy teraz gotowi do gry na 120% tak, jak w listopadzie i grudniu, ale wciąż utrzymujemy równy poziom 100%, do tego walczymy na wszystkich frontach. W najbliższą niedzielę nie oczekuję żadnych prezentów od Milanu, podejmującego w derbach Inter, z pewnością dla dobra rozgrywek lepiej by było, gdyby Nerazzurri przegrali, ale przede wszystkim to my musimy pokonać Sampdorię." Ranieri wypowiedział się również na temat zwolnienia przez Chelsea Luiza Felipe Scolariego. "Myślę, że jego zwolnienie tylko zwiększy poczucie odpowiedzialności wśród zawodników, bo nie będą mieli już dłużej żadnego alibi. Wolałbym, by nie doszło do tej decyzji przed naszą konfrontacją w Champions League." right|120px *Rozpoczyna się turniej w Viareggio :Rozpoczyna się 61 edycja międzynarodowego turnieju w Viareggio, najbardziej prestiżowych rozgrywek dla młodych zawodników na świecie. Przysięgę otwarcia przeczyta Raffaele Palladino, który w koszulce Bianconerich wygrywał w Viareggio dwukrotnie (2003 i 2004). Natomiast Primavera Massimiliano Maddaloniego swoją przygodę rozpocznie chwilę później, o 17:00 czeka ich bowiem pierwszy mecz na stadionie Raciti w Quarrata (prowincja Pistoia, region Toskanii) przeciwko izraelskiemu Maccabi Haifa, który będzie transmitowany na żywo w Rai Sport Piu. Dwa inne grupowe spotkania - z Parmą i Frosinone - rozegrane zostaną w środę i w piątek. Juventus spróbuje wygrać Puchar Viareggio po raz szósty, wcześniej zwyciężał w latach 1961, 1994, 2003, 2004 i 2005. Szkoleniowiec Bianconerich powołał na turniej 24 zawodników, ale w debiucie nie wystąpią powołani na mecze reprezentacji Yago i Ekdal. :Kadra na Turniej w Viareggio: :Bramkarze: Pinsoglio, Piccolo, Nocchi :Obrońcy: Serino, D'Elia, Ariaudo, De Paola, Alcibiade, Duravia, Bamba, Mirarchi :Pomocnicy: Marrone, Yago, Ekdal, Castiglia, Rossi, Pirrotta, Giovinco, Toukam :Napastnicy: Immobile, Daud, Esposito, Livertazzi, Curcio *Scolari zwolniony! :Jak potwierdza oficjalna strona Chelsea Londyn - najbliższego przeciwnika Juventusu w Lidze Mistrzów - trener Luiz Felipe Scolari został zwolniony w poniedziałek ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. "Zarząd Chelsea chciałby podziękować trenerowi za okres spędzony w Londynie. Felipe od czasu przybycia do klubu wprowadził wiele pozytywnych zmian, dlatego żałujemy, że nasza współpraca tak szybko dobiega końca. Niestety, ale wyniki i postawa drużyny w ostatnim okresie uległy pogorszeniu, dlatego uznaliśmy, że ta decyzja pozwoli zachować szanse Chelsea na walkę o tegoroczne trofea. Rozpoczęliśmy już poszukiwania nowego szkoleniowca i wierzymy, że znajdziemy odpowiednią osobę najszybciej, jak to możliwe. W najbliższym czasie Chelsea poprowadzi dotychczasowy asystent, Ray Wilkins" czytamy na chelseafc.com. Jednocześnie następcą Portugalczyka nie będzie Roberto Mancini, co potwierdził jego agent, Giorgio De Giorgis w wywiadzie dla ANSA. "Niestety, nikt z nami się nie kontaktował. Mogę również potwierdzić - Roberto nie poprowadzi Chelsea. Anglicy szukają kogoś innego." right|120px *Do pracy dopiero we wtorek :Po meczu z Catanią Claudio Ranieri postanowił dać drużynie jeden dzień wolnego, piłkarze (bez powołanych na środowe mecze reprezentacji) powrócą do treningów we wtorkowe popołudnie (15:00) i rozpoczną przygotowania do niedzielnego spotkania z Sampdorią. Ze względu na powołania skład znacznie się pomniejszy. Włosi zagrają w Londynie towarzysko przeciwko Brazylii, a na zgrupowanie kadry pojadą Buffon, Legrottaglie, Camoranesi oraz Iaquinta. Młodzieżowi Azzurrini będą mogli liczyć na Giovinco, powołanie otrzymał również Marchisio, ale jego występ ze względu na problemy z mięśniami stoi pod znakiem zapytania. Przeciwnikiem Italii do lat 21 będzie Szwecja z Albinem Ekdalem w składzie. Zaplanowano również konfrontację Austrii ze Szwecją, więc przeciwko sobie staną Manninger i Mellberg, Dania Christiana Poulsena podejmie Grecję, a Zdenek Grygera i Czesi zmierzą się z Maroko. Tiago natomiast pomoże kadrze Portugalii w meczu przeciwko Finlandii. *Poulsen: Złoty gol :Nie minęło dziesięć minut od wejścia Christiana Poulsena, a dzięki trafieniu Duńczyka Juventus wywiózł z Sycyli arcyważne zwycięstwo. Pomocnik nie próbował nawet ukryć radości po końcowym gwizdku. "Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy z mojego trafienia, ale przede wszystkim, że dzięki niemu wygraliśmy. To bardzo ważny sukces." Trzy punkty zdobyte po bardzo trudnym spotkaniu liczą się podwójnie. "To był dla nas niesamowicie trudny sprawdzian" przyznaje Poulsen. "Teraz możemy już cieszyć się z kompletu punktów i faktu, że po sobotnich wynikach wracamy na drugie miejsce w tabeli i wciąż liczmy się w walce o tytuł." right|120px *Ranieri: Za hojni :Na pomeczowej konferencji nareszcie można było zobaczyć uśmiechniętego Claudio Ranieriego, który podsumował ostatni okres w wykonaniu Juventusu. "Ostatnio byliśmy za hojni, jak chociażby w pojedynku z Cagliari, kiedy straciliśmy nasz właściwy rytm gry. Z Catanią zobaczyłem taką drużynę, jaką chciałem, grającą dobre zawody, do tego świetnie radzącą sobie przez 80 minut bez jednego zawodnika. Muszę natomiast przyznać, że nie jesteśmy na tym samym poziomie, który reprezentowaliśmy w listopadzie czy grudniu. Ale to niestety już taka reguła, że nie zawsze można być gotowym na 100%. Analizując dwie ostatnie porażki sądzę, że meczu z Udinese w ogóle nie rozegraliśmy, a przeciwko Cagliari byliśmy za hojni, ale drużyna fizycznie jest dobrze przygotowana, z drugiej strony mało komu starczy sił na 120 minut w środę i dzisiaj 80 w dziesięciu." Ranieri zdecydował się pochwalić kilku zawodników szczególnie. "To na pewno Poulsen, który zagrał dobrze już z Napoli, a dzisiaj potwierdził, jak jest dla nas ważny. Ale również Tiago za znakomity występ. Dzisiaj zrozumiałem, że nie licząc zawodników kontuzjowanych, mam czterech pomocników, na których mogę polegać. Słowa uznania należą się również Amauriemu, który zasłużył chyba na jakiś pomnik za walkę przez całe spotkanie. Znowu nie strzelił bramki? Spokojnie, niedługo i tego dokona." Na koniec Tinkerman zdecydował się skomentować postawę Vincenzo Iaquinty. "Wolałem postawić na niego, a nie na Trezeguet, ponieważ David dopiero powrócił do składu, a Alex odpoczął po dwóch ciężkich spotkaniach. Wchodzimy w najtrudniejszy okres i teraz potrzebuję każdego zawodnika. Czerwona kartka? To była właściwa decyzja, choć Vincenzo mógł uniknąć pierwszej żółtej kartki za zdjęcie koszulki." *Catania 1-2 Juventus :Juventus wygrywa na Sycylii po dramatycznym spotkaniu 23 kolejki Serie A przeciwko Catanii 2-1, bramki zdobyli: w 11 minucie Vincenzo Iaquinta, wykorzystując podanie z rzutu wolnego od Mauro Camoranesiego, wyrównał 5 minut po rozpoczęciu drugiej połowy Morimoto, a o końcowym wyniku zadecydowalo trafienie Christiana Poulsena z pierwszej minuty doliczonego czasu gry. Bianconeri niedzielne spotkanie rozpoczęli w dość nietypowym składzie, w pomocy pojawili się powracający po kontuzji Tiago i Camoranesi, a w ataku obok Brazylijczyka Amauriego zagrał Vincenzo Iaquinta. Włoch nie przebywał jednak na murawie zbyt długo, co prawda po 10 minutach to dzięki jego główce goście objęli prowadzenie, ale przy celebracji trafienia zdjął koszulkę i został ukarany żółtą kartką. DWie minuty później sfaulował jednego z obrońców Catanii, za co został wyrzucony z boiska. Od tej pory inicjatywę na boisku przejęli gospodarze, którzy kilkakrotnie zagrozili bramce Buffona, w czym duża zasługa znów niepewnej defensywy Starej Damy. Jeszcze przed upływem 20 minuty mogło dojść do remisu, bowiem w dogodnej sytuacji Potenza nie potrafił pokonać Buffona. Wraz z upływem czasu Juventus bronił się coraz lepiej, sporadycznie próbując skontrować rywala. W jednej z takich sytuacji faulowany był Amauri. Piłkę do rzutu wolnego ustawił Nedved, uderzył, a lot futbolówki przeciął jeszcze Brazylijczyk. Zmyliło to Bizarriego, ale strzał był niecelny. W drugiej minucie doliczonego czasu Catania stworzyła kolejną dogodną sytuację - do prostopadłego podania znakomicie wyszedł Mascara, Buffon skrócił kąt, a snajper z Sycylli uderzył obok długiego słupka. W ten sposób pierwsza połowa zakończyła się jednobramkowym prowadzeniem Juve. Wystarczyło jednak 5 minut drugiej części, by gospodarze doprowadzili do remisu. Wrzutka w pole karne Juve, Grygera przegrywa z Mascarą pojedynek główkowy, co zmusza Buffona do interwencji na przedpolu, Gigi wybija piłkę wprost pod nogi Morimoto, który nie ma problemów z trafieniem do siatki. Catania próbuje pójść za ciosem i stwarza sobie kolejne dogodne okazje, m.in. w poprzeczkę trafia Baiocco, znowu groźnie strzela Morimoto. W międzyczasie sędzia Morganti powinien podyktować rzut karny dla sycylijskiej ekipy, bowiem ręką w polu karnym zagrał Marchionni. Bianconeri zrywają się do ataków dopiero na pięć minut przed upływem regulaminowego czasu gry, kilka okazji pod rząd ma Amauri. W 91 minucie na skrzydło wbiega Molinaro, nareszcie dokładnie zagrywa w pole karne, dzięki czemu Juve wykonuje kolejny rzut rożny. Nedved zagrywa w pole karne, tam piłkę strąca Amauri, mija się z nią Terlizzi, przejmuje ją Poulsen, który z najbliższej odległości pakuje futbolówkę do siatki. Chwilę później rozlega się końcowy gwizdek i trzy - szczęśliwe, choć niezasłużone - punkty trafiają na konto gości. (Więcej) :Catania - Juventus 1-2 (0-1) :bramki: 51' Morimoto - 11' Iaquinta, 91' Poulsen :Catania: Bizarri - Potenza (79' Terlizzi), Silvestre, Stovini, Capuano (34' Martinez) - Izco (70' Carboni), Baiocco, Biaganti, Tedesco, Morimoto - Mascara :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Mellberg, Legrottaglie, Molinaro - Camoranesi (51' Marchionni), Sissoko, Tiago (83' Poulsen), Nedved - Amauri, Iaquinta :źółte kartki: 40' Silvestre, 62' Tedesco - 11' Iaquinta, 29' Legrottaglie, 59' Sissoko :czerwona kartka: 13' Iaquinta right|120px *Dziś mecz: Catania vs Juventus :Catania, choć na pierwszy rzut oka ma dobry bilans gier z Juventusem Turyn na swoim obiekcie to na kolejny komplet punktów swoich piłkarzy z tym przeciwnikiem czeka już od dokładnie 45 lat. Catania nie wspomina miło spotkań przeciwko Juventusowi, który na razie zdobywał w ponad połowie z nich komplety punktów wygrywając w 11 grach na 21. Sycylijczycy w tym czasie cieszyli się sześć razy z remisów i cztery z wygranych, z czego aż trzech na swoim obiekcie. Zresztą w Katanii Juventusowi nie szło już tak dobrze i tu gospodarze potrafili się częściej przeciwstawiać Starej Damie, która jednak mimo wszystko ma generalnie korzystniejszy bilans. Oprócz wspomnianych trzech wygranych Catanii na swoim obiekcie odnotowaliśmy tu, bowiem jeszcze trzy remisy i cztery wygrane gości. Catanię i Juventus w tabeli włoskiej Serie A dzieli, aż 17 punktów i dziewięć pozycji. Gospodarze po imponującym początku ligi, teraz coraz częściej zawodzą i w efekcie z drużyny walczącej o europejskie puchary szybko przeistoczyli się w zespół środka tabeli, choć i strefa spadkowa nie jest już wcale tak daleko i Sycylijczyków dzieli od niej zaledwie osiem punktów. Juventus jest na miejscu trzecim, ale i on ostatnio mocno kuleje, czego efektem spadek z fotela wicelidera rozgrywek i zwiększenie straty do prowadzącego w rozgrywkach Interu już do siedmiu punktów. (Więcej). Do meczu pozostało: *Sissoko o drużynie, Scudetto i Amaurim :Pomocnik Juventusu Turyn - Momo Sissoko powiedział kilka słów na temat obecnej formy swojego zespołu, Scudetto i klubowym koledze - Amaurim. Odkąd Malijczyk przeprowadził się do Turynu, z miejsca stał się ulubieńcem fanów. Waleczność i determinacja to znak rozpoznawczy piłkarza. "Wierzymy w zwycięstwo nad Catanią w ten weekend. To będzie trudne spotkanie, ale nie myślimy o kryzysie. Jesteśmy teraz w momencie cięższych chwil, ale taki właśnie jest futbol. Do dobrej formy doszliśmy przed świętami, więc zróbmy coś podobnego teraz." Sissoko nie strzelił karnego w serii rzutów karnych rozstrzygających o awansie do półfinału Coppa Italia. Co sądzi o tym sam piłkarz? "Byłem przekonany, że strzelę, ale nie udało się. Wygraliśmy jednak to spotkanie i jestem bardzo szczęśliwy. Zawszę muszę mieć pewność, że pracowałem ciężko na sukces, by każdy był ze mnie zadowolony. Po moich doświadczeniach w Valencii i Liverpoolu, chcę być również ważna postacią w Juventusie." Scudetto?"Teraz nie możemy myśleć o mistrzostwie, lecz skupić się na każdym meczu z osobna. Zobaczymy, co się wydarzy." Sissoko nie unikał trudnych pytań. Zdradził nam tajemnicę wyboru reprezentacji Mali, choć mógł grać dla kadry narodowej Francji. "Wybrałem Mali, ponieważ tam znajduje się moje serce. Kiedy podejmowałem decyzję kierowałem się względami rodziny, a także własnymi. Jestem szczęśliwy ze swojego wyboru." Skomentował również sytuację swojego kolegi z ekipy - Amauriego, który stanął przed podobnym dylematem. "To trudna decyzja, ponieważ Brazylia i Włochy to wspaniałe zespoły. Powinien wybrać według własnego sumienia, po konsultacjach z rodziną, ale zgodnie ze swym sercem." right|120px *Trezeguet lekiem na kłopoty? :Inter Mediolan ma już 7 punktów przewagi nad Juventusem Turyn, który po ostatniej ligowej porażce z Cagliari utracił nawet pozycję wicelidera na rzecz Milanu. Według mediów kluczowym piłkarzem i lekiem na kłopoty może okazać się David Trezeguet, który powrócił do składu po długiej rekonwalescencji. Il Corriere Dello Sport wylicza, że kiedy Trezeguet grywał w składzie z Del Piero, obaj strzelili łącznie 211 goli. Średnia gola na mecz wynosi u Francuza 0,57. Obecnie znajduje się on w pełni dyspozycji, po 4-miesięcznej kontuzji. Pojawił się na boisku podczas ostatniego meczu Coppa Italia z Napoli, w którym zagrał 30 minut. Można się spodziewać, że w pełnym wymiarze czasowym nie zagra również z Catanią w niedzielę, ale na spotkanie z Chelsea Londyn w Lidze Mistrzów powinien być przygotowany na 90 minut. Włoska gazeta podkreśla, że siła ataku Juve znacznie zmalała odkąd w składzie zabrakło Trezegueta. Może okazać się, że to właśnie jego powrót będzie mieć największy wpływ na postawę całej drużyny. *Coppa Italia: Zwycięstwo po karnych :Juventus po serii rzutów karnych wygrał na Stadio Olimpico z Napoli i awansował do półfinału Pucharu Włoch. Spotkanie nie należało do najciekawszych, wyraźnie widać było przez pełne 120 minut, że obie ekipy znajdują się w słabej formie. Brakowało polotu, dokładnych podań, kombinacyjnej gry. Bianconeri nie byli w stanie sforsować dobrze ustawionej defensywy gości, a z czasem to Napoli przejęło inicjatywę, jednak również nie potrafiło poważnie zagrozić bramce strzeżonej przez Manningera. Tak upłynęła pierwsza połowa, w której więcej było brzydkiej gry i fauli niż składnych akcji. Drugie 45 minut rozpoczęło się podobnie, obrazu gry nie poprawili wprowadzeni nieco później Trezeguet i Nedved. Co gorsze, w ostatnich 10 minutach to goście byli bliżsi zdobycia bramki i tylko niemoc strzelecka Lavezziego czy Zalayety spowodowała, że w regulaminowym czasie gry nie padł żaden gol. Warto jeszcze odnotować dobrą akcję Bianconerich z czwartej minuty doliczonego czasu gry, kiedy to Del Piero zagrał do wbiegającego w pole karne Trezeguet, a Francuz pokonał Navarro. Sędzia uznał jednak, że podanie zostało przecięte przez Nedveda, a wtedy David znajdował się już na pozycji spalonej i trafienia nie uznał. Początek pierwszej części dogrywki i znów groźnie zrobiło się pod bramką Napoli. Podanie Marchionniego otrzymał Trezeguet, ale z najbliższej odległości nie był wstanie pokonać golkipera gości. Chwilę później ponownie z dobrej strony pokazał się Francuz, który wolejem zmusił do niepewnej interwencji Navarro, a dobitkę Del Piero zablokował Cannavaro. Tak upłynęła druga połowa dogrywki i o wyniku miały zadecydować rzuty karne. Tutaj najpierw strzał Nedveda obronił Navarro, ale chwilę później próbę Lavezziego sparował Manninger. W ostatniej serii Sissoko trafił w poprzeczkę, ale Contini całkowicie przestrzelił. Kolejna tura - w niej niepewne uderzenie Legrottaglie po rękach bramkarza wpada do siatki, ale Gargano pudłuje, co daje awans do półfinału Bianconerim. Po fatalnym widowisku gospodarze wygrywają 4-3. (Więcej) right|120px *Lista powołanych na Napoli :Claudio Ranieri podał listę z nazwiskami graczy powołanych na jutrzejsze spotaknie przeciwko Napoli w ramach 1/4 TIM Cup. Do składu powrócił Mauro Camoranesi. Niestety zabraknie zmagającego się z gorączką Gianluigiego Buffona oraz borykającego się z drobnym urazem Marchisio. Problemy ze zdrowiem ma też Tiago, ale ostatecznie znalazł się wśród powołanej dziewiętnastki, którą prezentujemy poniżej: 4 Mellberg, 8 Amauri, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero , 11 Nedved, 12 Chimenti, 13 Manninger, 16 Camoranesi, 17 Trezeguet, 18 Poulsen, 20 Giovinco, 21 Grygera, 22 Sissoko, 28 Molinaro, 29 De Ceglie, 30 Tiago, 32 Marchionni, 33 Legrottaglie, 41 Ariaudo. Do meczu pozostało: *Gigli: Ranieri nie straci posady :Prezydent Juventusu Turyn - Giovanni Cobolli Gigli zapewnił, że Claudio Ranieri może być spokojny o swoją posadę. Bianconeri prezentują się ostatnio znacznie słabiej, niż tak jak przyzwyczaili do tego fanów. W ostatnich trzech meczach zdobyli zaledwie punkt. Il Giornale posuwa się nawet do stwierdzenia, że słabe rezultaty mogą zostać okupione zwolnieniem Ranieriego. Cobolli Gigli ostudził zapał prasy, dementując plotki. "Ranieri będzie trenerem Juventusu także w przyszłym roku, nie ma co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. Obowiązuje go 3-letnia umowa, którą respektujemy. Nie widzę żadnych powodów, dla których miałby odejść." - powiedział Gigli dla Il Corriere Dello Sport. Szanse na zdobycie Scudetto zmalały, ale prezydent Starej Damy ma nadzieję na sukces. "Tylko niektóre drużyny mogą stracić mistrzostwo. Najważniejszą rzeczą są zwycięstwa w pojedynczych meczach. Inne teamy również się potykają." Dopiero kilka godzin temu zakończyło się zimowe okno transferowe, a włodarze Bianconeri dalej pracują nad sprowadzeniem piłkarzy, którzy mogliby zasilić skład latem. Pierwszym na liście Juventusu wydaje się być Diego z Werderu Brema. "Nie mogę powiedzieć, że Diego jest naszym transferowym numerem jeden, ani tego, czy dołączy do ekipy. Zobaczymy, co wydarzy się w czerwcu, kiedy przyjrzymy się sytuacji dokładniej." right|120px *Blanc wściekły na sztab medyczny :Nie najlepsza ostatnio atmosfera w Juventusie Turyn udziela się niemal każdemu. Cierpliwość stracił już nawet dyrektor wykonawczy - Jean-Claude Blanc, który obwinił sztab medyczny o zatrważającą ilość kontuzji, która dotyka w tym sezonie graczy Starej Damy. Blanc skrytykował również obecną formę piłkarzy. Tuttosport twierdzi, że udał się on w poniedziałek do Vinovo, gdzie spotkał się zarówno ze sztabem, jak i piłkarzami. Według plotek wściekłość Blanca spotęgowała ostatnia porażka z Cagliari. Wielu zawodników Bianconeri jest w tej chwili niedysponowanych z powodu urazów, w związku z czym Blanc skierował kilka ostrych słów w kierunku sztabu medycznego. Trener fitnessu - Riccardo Capanna powiedział, że dyrektor wykonawczy nie był szczęśliwy przez wzgląd na narastającą ilość kontuzji. Juventus doznał dwóch kolejnych porażek w lidze, stracił dystans do liderującego Interu Mediolan i drugie miejsce na rzecz Milanu. Gracze Starej Damy nie powalają formą na kolana, w związku z czym kilku z nich znalazło się pod nadzorem sztabu. *Dentinho kolejnym wzmocnieniem Juventusu? :Zimowe okno transferowe zostało zamknięte zeszłej nocy. Juventus Turyn nie dokonał żadnych transferów, ale już rozgląda się za piłkarzami, którzy mogliby zasilić kadrę latem. Według ostatnich doniesień Bianconeri obserwują młodego, brazylijskiego gwiazdora - Dentinho. Według La Gazzetta dello Sport włodarze Starej Damy ciągle monitorują sytuację Bruno Ferreira Bonfimy, lepiej znanego jako Dentinho. 19-letni snajper Corinthians trafił do notesów czołowych europejskich klubów z Arsenalem, Interem, Realem Madryt oraz wspomnianym Juventusem na czele. Jeśli wierzyć plotkom agent piłkarza - Mariano Grimaldi spotka się z przedstawicielami Bianconeri. Kilka dni wcześniej szef scoutingu Starej Damy - Rezno Castagnini oglądał zawodnika w akcji osobiście podczas meczu Brazylia Argentyna w ramach Mistrzostw Ameryki Północnej U-20. right|120px *Samokrytyczny Buffon :W wywiadzie dla stacji Rai Due bramkarz Juventusu Turyn Gianluigi Buffon wypowiedział się na temat obecnej sytuacji Bianconerich. Gigi został także zapytany, czy przyczyną tego stanu rzeczy mogą być kontuzje: "To efekt długiej serii spotkań, to normalne, że po tak wielkim wysiłku potrzebny jest odpoczynek." Na swojej stronie internetowej Buffon zamieścił sporo samokrytycznych uwag. "Po dwóch z rzędu porażkach z Udinese i Cagliari, a także tylu straconych golach, panuje spore rozczarowanie. Szkoda, ponieważ mecze z Catanią i Fiorentiną dały dobrą nadzieję. Nie jestem jednak typem człowieka, który płacze nad rozlanym mlekiem i wini innych. Wiem, że możemy i musimy się poprawić, poczynając ode mnie. Muszę bardziej pomagać drużynie, ratując ją nawet w sytuacjach, gdy utrata bramki wydaje się nieunikniona: tego się słusznie ode mnie wymaga i to chcę uczynić! Liczę, że uda się to zrobić poczynająć od środowego pojedynku z Napli w Coppa Italia." Gigi nawołuje także, by nie tracić nadziei. "To w porządku, że tymczasowo wyprzedził nas Milan, ponieważ to co się ostatecznie liczy, to pierwsze miejsce. Musimy wierzyć i spróbować je osiągnąć." *Zanetti 75 dni, Chiellini 15-20 dni przerwy :Tak jak zaplanowano, w poniedziałek dwójka kontuzjowanych piłkarzy, Cristiano Zanetti i Giorgio Chiellini, przeszła magnetyczny rezonans pod okiem profesora Carlo Falettiego w CTO w Turynie. Zanetti nabawił się urazu drugiego stopnia swojego mieśnia w lewym udzie, który wymaga terapii trawającej od 50 do 60 dni, a powrót do aktywności fizycznej możliwy jest w ciągu 75 dni. Chiellini natomiast narzeka na stan zapalny pod lewym bicepsem w udzie. Rehabilitacja i powrót na boisko powinna zająć mu od 15 do 20 dni, dlatego powinniśmy zobaczyć go już w pierwszym meczu 1/8 finału Ligi Mistrzów z Chelsea. Dwóch Bianconerich wypadło, ale również dwóch ma być z powrotem do dyspozycji Claudio Ranieriego, już na środowy pojedynek w Coppa Italia. Razem z kolegami, na pełnych obrotach, trenowali bowiem Giovinco i Manninger. Jeśli chodzi o Camoranesiego, jego występ przeciwko Napoli zależy od wtorkowego treningu. right|120px *Del Piero wierzy w Scudetto :Po dwóch porażkach z rzędu Scudetto oddaliło się trochę od Juventusu, ale kapitan Starej Damy Alessandro Del Piero nie traci wiary w końcowy sukces. "Nadal w nie wierzymy, nawet jeśli łatwiej było to powiedzieć tydzień temu" - powiedział Alex dla serwisu UEFA.com. "To był dla nas okropny czas, ale takie rzeczy się zdarzają, mogą się także przytrafić innym zespołom. Nie martwię się, ponieważ mamy wszystko co potrzebne, by uporać się z naszymi problemami." Styczeń *Obrońca Ascoli w Juventusie? :W związku z plagą kontuzji w defensywie Juventusu Turyn, włodarze klubu rozglądają się za wzmocnieniami. Obszarem poszukiwań stała się nawet Serie B, a jednym z kandydatów obrońca Ascoli Calcio - Giuseppe Bellusci. W sobotnim meczu ligowym z Cagliari urazu doznał filar obrony Starej Damy, Giorgio Chiellini, który będzie pauzował najprawdopodobniej przez najbliższy miesiąc. Nie zobaczymy go również w meczu z Chelsea Londyn w Lidze Mistrzów. Potrzebny jest więc piłkarz, który będzie w stanie skutecznie zastąpić reprezentanta Włoch. Według Sportmediaset uwagę przedstawicieli Juventusu zwrócił właśnie Bellusci. 19-latek przebył wszystkie szczeble rozwoju we Włoszech, trafiając do Serie B. Eksperci twierdzą, że będzie on należał w przyszłości do czołówki defensorów we Włoszech. Bianconeri muszą się pospieszyć, ponieważ sieci zarzuca na niego także Napoli. Jeśli wierzyć pogłoskom, dyrektor sportowy Juve - Alessio Secco stara się pozyskać Bellusciego jeszcze przed zakończeniem zimowego okienka transferowego. W kręgu zainteresowania Starej Damy pozostają Michele Canini z Cagliari, ale prezydent tego klubu - Massimo Cellino raczej nie będzie zainteresowany sprzedażą piłkarza oraz weteran Christian Panucci, którego z kolei nie przewiduje Claudio Ranieri. right|120px *Zanetti i Chiellini kontuzjowani :Juventus Turyn przegrał wczoraj z Cagliari 2-3. Pech nadal nie opuszcza drużyny Bianconeri. Kontuzji w tym spotkaniu doznali czołowi gracze zespołu: Giorgio Chiellini oraz Cristiano Zanetti. Zanetti naciągnął mięsień w lewym udzie, przez co prawdopodobnie nie zobaczymy go na murawie przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Jutro zostanie on poddany kolejnym badaniom, które mają potwierdzić diagnozę. Chiellini doznał tej samej kontuzji mięśnia, również w lewym udzie. Zanetti raczej nie zagra w spotkaniu Ligi Mistrzów z Chelsea Londyn, Chiellini z kolei będzie musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać na rozwój wydarzeń. W ten sposób na dłużej w składzie zagości Claudio Marchisio, nie wiadomo jednak, czy będzie w stanie udźwignąć ciężar gry prestiżowym spotkaniu z The Blues. Absencja Chielliniego z pewnością będzie największą stratą dla drużyny, ponieważ oznacza to brak lidera defensywy, która razem z nim w składzie wydawała się nie do przejścia. *Ranieri o meczu z Cagliari :Trener Juventusu Turyn - Claudio Ranieri przyznał po wczorajszej porażce z Cagliari, że dziewięc punktów straty do Interu może stanowić problem w walce o Scudetto. "Cagliari zasługuje na uznanie, rozegrali bardzo dobry mecz. To niedobrze, że straciliśmy trzy bramki z kontrataków. Powinniśmy zagrać spokojniej, kiedy przejęliśmy prowadzenie. Pięć goli straconych w dwóch meczach, coś przestało pracować. Chcieliśmy wygrać, dlatego wystawiłem Iaquintę. W końcu to rywale trafiali do siatki. Musimy wszystko przeanalizować. Nie można wpuszczać dwóch bramek w drugiej połowie, tak jak to miało miejsce." - powiedział po meczu popularny Tinkerman. Jeśli Inter pokona Torino przewaga wzrośnie do 9 punktów. Mecz rozegra również Milan, który w przypadku ewentualnego zwycięstwa wskoczy na drugie miejsce. Głos w tej sprawie zabrał Ranieri. "Dziewięć punktów to dużo, ale teraz musimy się skupić na sobie. Musimy zapomnieć o porażce. Zobaczymy, co zrobiliśmy źle. Jeśli nie przestaniemy popełniać błędów, zostaniemy za to ukarani." Bez echa nie pozostała także kwestia Amauriego, który stanął przed dylematem wyboru kadry narodowej Brazylii lub Włoch. "Wkrótce porozmawiamy na ten temat i klub podejmie decyzję. Nie rozmawiałem jeszcze z Amaurim." right|120px *Gigli: Nic nie jest jeszcze stracone :Jeśli dziś wieczorem Inter wygra swoje spotkanie z Torino, przewaga nad drugim Juventusem Turyn wzrośnie do 9 punktów, tym samym zmaleją szanse na Scudetto. Prezydent Starej Damy - Giovanni Cobolli Gigli wierzy, że nic nie jest jeszcze stracone. Wczorajszego wieczoru Juventus przegrał na własnym terenie z Cagliari 2-3. To pierwsze zwycięstwo przyjezdnych na tym stadionie od 41 lat. "Cagliari z pewnością zasłużyło na zwycięstwo. Juventus zagrał lepiej niż z Udinese, ale mamy jeszcze dużo pracy do wykonania. Zawiedliśmy naszych fanów, którzy oglądali, jak tracimy sześć punktów. Będziemy próbować jak najszybciej odrabiać straty." - powiedział Gigli w wywiadzie dla Mediaset Premium. Najbliższy mecz ligowy rozegrają z Catanią, który również nie będzie należał do najłatwiejszych. Kilka dni wcześniej, bo już w środę do Turynu przyjeżdża Napoli. Obie drużyny zagrają o półfinał Coppa Italia. Dzisiaj oczy kibiców Juventusu zwrócone będą na Mediolan, gdzie Inter podejmować będzie Torino - lokalnego rywala Juve. Wydaje się więc, że tifosi Bianconeri pierwszy raz będą gorąco modlić się o dobry wynik dla Torino. *Juventus nie puści Amauriego :Wydawało się, że dylemat napastnika Juventusu Turyn - Amauriego w kwestii wyboru reprezentacji dobiega końca. Otrzymał on wczoraj powołanie do kadry narodowej Brazylii na mecz z Włochami, którzy również zabiegają o możliwość jego gry w niebieskim trykocie. Klub odmówił jednak wyjazdu Amauriego na zgrupowanie brazylijskiej kadry. 28-letni zawodnik posiada dwa obywatelstwa: brazylijskie i włoskie. Prezentuje obecnie wysoką formę, co wywołało wiele spekulacji na temat wyboru kraju, który będzie reprezentował. Rosły napastnik w końcu doczekał się powołania w miejsce kontuzjowanego Luisa Fabiano. Jeśli Amauri zagrałby w tym spotkaniu chociaż minutę, zamknęłoby to drogę do Squadra Azzurra. Pojawiły się pogłoski, iż były gracz Palermo odrzucił powołanie, co spowodowane jest brakiem zgody klubu na opuszczenie drużyny. "Musimy skoncentrować się teraz bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek, dlatego chcemy, żeby przez ten czas pozostał z nami. Amauri będzie potrzebny na Puchar Włoch, potem Ranieri zdecyduje, co zrobić w tym temacie. Chciałbym zaznaczyć, że piłkarz nie miał wpływu na decyzję. To tylko i wyłącznie sprawa klubu." - powiedział prezydent Juventusu - Giovanni Cobolli Gigli dla channel4.com. Wraz z doniesieniami o powołaniu Amauriego przez Dungę, pojawiło się wiele teorii spiskowych. Niektórzy twierdzą, że na całą sytuację wpłynął Marcelo Lippi, który zatelefonował do klubu. Inni uważają, że napastnik Juventusu Turyn nie interesuje powołanie w ostatniej w chwili jako zmiennika. right|120px *Juventus: Cagliari 2:3 :Juventus ponownie niemiło zaskakuje swoich kibiców. Druga z rzędu porażka, tym razem na własnym boisku i marzenia o scudetto zaczynają się coraz bardziej oddalać. Dzisiejszy mecz początkowo nie zapowiadał katastrofy. Juventus narzucił rywalom swój styl gry, potrafił stwarzać zagrożenie pod bramką Marchettiego. A gdy ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich to goście strzelili bramkę – zawodnicy potrafili zareagować, w ciągu dwudziestu minut doprowadzając do remisu, a później wychodząc na prowadzenie. To, co stało się w drugiej połowie – jest bardzo trudne do wytłumaczenia. Bianconeri stanęli, gubiąc piłkę za piłką, popełniając proste błędy w obronie. Zawodnicy Cagliari byli szybsi, dokładniejsi, bardziej waleczni. Co szybko odbiło się na wyniku. Najpierw po nieudanej pułapce ofsajdowej bramkę zdobywa Jeda, a na kwadrans przed zakończeniem spotkania fatalną stratę Sissoko ostatecznie na bramkę zamienia rezerwowy Matri. Nieudolnie konstruowane ataki Juventusu nie stanowiły zagrożenia dla obrony Cagliari i do końca spotkania wynik nie uległ już zmianie. Miała być pogoń za pierwszym miejscem, a już jutro Bianconeri mogą znaleźć się na najniższym stopniu podium. (Więcej). :Juventus - Cagliari 2:3 (2:1) :31' Sissoko, 38' Nedved - 16' Biondini, 54' Jeda, 78' Matri :Juventus: Buffon - Mellberg, Legrottaglie, Chiellini (71' Grygera), Molinaro - Marchionni (71' Iaquinta), Sissoko, Zanetti (22' Marchisio), Nedved - Del Piero, Amauri :Cagliari: Marchetti - Pisano, Bianco, Canini, Agostini - Biondini, Conti, Fini (85' Parola), Cossu (71' Lazzari) - Jeda, Acquafresca (61' Matri) *Ranieri ogłosił skład :Claudio Ranieri ogłosił listę zawodników, którzy będą mieli szansę zagrać jutro w meczu z Cagliari. Do gry powraca Alessandro Del Piero . Na liście znalazł się też powracający po przerwie Tiago i Zanetti. Ten ostatni jednak musi poczekać do jutra rano, by dopiero wtedy dowiedzieć się, czy będzie w stanie zagrać wieczorem. Wśród powołanych nie znalazł się natomiast Sebastian Giovinco, który po ostatnim meczu z Udinese musi leczyć uraz kostki. Poniżej przestawiamy pełną listę piłkarzy powołanych na jutrzejsze spotkanie z Cagliari: 1 Buffon, 3 Chiellini, 4 Mellberg, 6 Zanetti, 8 Amauri, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Nedved, 12 Chimenti, 17 Trezeguet, 18 Poulsen, 19 Marchisio, 21 Grgyera, 22 Sissoko, 28 Molinaro, 29 De Ceglie, 30 Tiago, 32 Marchionni, 33 Legrottaglie, 42 Pinsoglio right|120px *Ranieri zablokował transfer Iaquinty :Możliwość odejścia napastnika Juventusu Turyn - Vincenzo Iaquinty do Zenitu Sankt Petersburg oddala się. Do akcji wkroczył trener Starej Damy, który zablokował transfer. Iaquinta jest w tym sezonie jedynie zawodnikiem rezerwowym. Przegrywa rywalizację o miejsce w składzie z Amaurim i Del Piero, a po kontuzji powrócił Trezeguet. Były piłkarz Udinese wydaje się więc być ostatnim w hierarchii Claudio Ranieriego. Włoski napastnik przez całe zimowe okienko transferowe łączony był z Zenitem Sankt Petersburg. Według tuttomercatoweb.com transfer był bardzo blisko sfinalizowania, dopóki nie zaprotestował popularny Tinkerman. Nasuwa się wniosek, że mimo małej liczby rozegranych minuta, Ranieri uważa Iaquintę za ważnego członka zespołu i na razie nie ma mowy o jego odejściu. Piłkarz zdobył w tym sezonie 3 gole, pojawiając się na boisku 13 razy, głównie jako zmiennik. Często wyrażał swoją potrzebę częstszej gry, przyznając jednocześnie, że jest szczęśliwy i dumny z bycia częścią Juventusu. *Mario Kirew oficjalnie w Juventusie :Juventus oficjalnie poinformował o pozyskaniu 19-letniego bramkarza, występującego do tej pory w Slavii Sofia. Jest nim Mario Kirew (na zdjęciu), trenujący już od jakiegoś czasu z ekipą Bianconerich w Vinovo. Bułgar podpisał kontrakt wiążący go z Juve do 2013 roku. Nie oznacza to jednak, że w tym sezonie zobaczymy młodego golkipera w koszulce Juventusu. Szefowie Starej Damy postanowili pomóc mu w nabraniu doświadczenia za granicą. W związku z tym do końca obecnego sezonu Kirew występować będzie w barwach Grasshopperu. W międzyczasie Emanuele Belardi definitywnie przeszedł do Udinese, Antonio Chimenti zaś do Juventusu. right|120px *Trezeguet: Jestem gotowy do gry :David Trezeguet wraca do drużyny po długiej rekonwalescencji. Francuski napastnik zgłasza swoją gotowość do gry przyznając, że już nie może doczekać się meczu z Cagliari. Przez cztery miesiące Trezegol musiał oglądać poczynania kolegów z trybun. W jednym ze spotkań Ligi Mistrzów doznał uszkodzenia wiązadeł w kolanie, która wykluczyła go na długi czas. Pierwsze minuty po kontuzji rozegrał w ostatnim spotkaniu z Udinese wchodząc jako zmiennik, ale już jutro może zagrać od początku. Sam piłkarz przyznał, że jest tak bardzo podekscytowany powrotem, że chętnie zagrałby nawet w obronie, gdyby była to jedyna droga do kopnięcia piłki. "Wracam na Stadio Olimpico po czterech miesiącach. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że już jestem w stanie wytrzymać na murawie 90 minut, ale jestem gotowy na tyle, by zagrać podobnie jak w meczu z Udinese. Decyzję o tym, kto zagra podejmie Ranieri. Niezależnie od tego, czy wystąpię czy nie, mam swoją przestrzeń w drużynie." - powiedział Trezeguet dla Tuttosport. Wraz z powrotem Francuza na boisko, powrócił również problem obsadzenia linii ataku. Claudio Ranieri preferuje ustawienie 4-4-2, który wyklucza z taktyki Alessandro Del Piero, choć Trezeguet i Amauri mogą grać razem. *Ranieri: Utrudnimy życie Interowi :Trener Juventusu Turyn - Claudio Ranieri powiedział, że oczekuje odrodzenia swojego zespołu w meczu z Cagliari. Jednocześnie ostrzegł Inter Mediolan, że Bianconeri nie powiedzieli jeszcze ostatniego słowa. Ranieri chce jak najbardziej zatruć życie Interowi, który wydaj się głównym rywalem Starej Damy w drodze do tytułu. Ma pomóc w tym zwycięstwo w najbliższym meczu z Cagliari, które odbędzie się na Stadio Olimpico. Przypomnijmy, że w ostatniej ligowej kolejce Bianconeri polegli na Stadio Friuli z Udinese 1-2. Inter ma 6 punktów przewagi nad Juventusem, ale popularny Tinkerman wierzy, że walka o mistrzostwo nie jest rozstrzygnięta. "Wiemy, że czeka nas ciężkie starcie z Cagliari, które przyjedzie do Turynu i będzie grać prawdopodobnie tak, jak z Lazio w ostatniej kolejce. To dało nam do myślenia. Próbujemy dać z siebie wszystko w każdym spotkaniu. Zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że nie popisaliśmy się w środę przeciwko Udinese. Jestem przekonany, że już w następnym spotkaniu zaprezentujemy wspaniałą determinację, która pomoże nam odbudować morale. Chcemy dać z siebie 120 procent przez cały czas i nie jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy to mówię. Jesteśmy Juventusem, dlatego musimy walczyć." - powiedział były szkoleniowiec m.in. Chelsea Londyn w wywiadzie dla Sky Sport Italia. Claudio Ranieri odniósł się również do tematu Scudetto. "Inter? Wiemy, z kim mamy do czynienia. Mamy zamiar ciężko pracować i dawać z siebie maximum, a wszystko po to, by utrudnić im życie. Rozgrywki nie skończyły się, a niedługo zbliżymy się do zakończenia sezonu, który zapowiada się niezwykle emocjonująco. Musimy wiedzieć, jak to rozegrać, by zdobyć Scudetto." right|120px *W niedzielę mecz: Juventus vs Cagliari :Być może już z Davidem Trezeguet (fot) i Alessandro Del Piero od pierwszych minut, czyli najskuteczniejszymi strzelcami drużyny w poprzednim sezonie Juventus Turyn będzie walczył w sobotę przeciwko rewelacyjnemu Cagliari Calcio. Juventus mimo środowej porażki z Udinese Calcio na wyjeździe utrzymał drugą pozycję w tabeli, ale obecnie jego strata do Interu Mediolan urosła już do sześciu oczek, a dystans do dwóch punktów zmniejszył trzeci w klasyfikacji AC Milan. Porażka z Udinese była dla Starej Damy dopiero pierwszą w ostatnich pięciu meczach w Serie A i Coppa Italia, czyli wszystkich rozegranych w tym roku. Wcześniej zespół Claudio Ranieriego wygrał trzy mecze i tylko jeden zremisował. Cagliari na kolejnego pogromcę również czeka od pięciu pojedynków, a ostatni raz zespół ten przegrał mecz jeszcze w starym roku, gdy w połowie grudnia 2:3 uległ na wyjeździe AS Romie. W styczniu nie było już jednak lepszych od Sardyńczyków, mimo iż grali oni m.in. na gorącym terenie z Interem, z którym zremisowali 1:1, czy na obiekcie Lazio, które rozbili, aż 4:1. W sumie w lidze Cagliari wygrało już trzy ostatnie mecze, zdobywając w styczniu 10 punktów, czyli o trzy więcej niż ich najbliższy rywal. (Więcej). Do meczu pozostało: Kategoria:Strona główna